My Egoist Teacher
by Yamato Hatake
Summary: Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku mempunyai guru B.Inggris, namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah guru yang baik dan selalu tersenyum. Tetapi jika hanya berdua dengan ku mengapa dia menjadi guru yang super egois?


#MY EGOIST TEACHER#

Ohayou minna…. Saya kembali… kangen ya…..# plak# hehehe…..

Ini fic pertama saya…. Mungkin akan ada OOC, abal so pasti.. #di hajar readers#

Naruto selamanya masih milik masashi sensei…..

Pairing: sasusaku

Genre: romance

Ok minna happy reading…..

SAKURA POV

Teman kakak yang di ajak ke rumah, berambut biru dongker dengan bola mata onyx, seperti pangeran di dunia dongeng.

Dalam sekejap, aku yang masih SD, langsung terpikat padanya….

Namun kata kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut sang pangeran adalah

MUTER 3 KALO TERUS GONGGONG.

AND SAKURA POV

,….o.0…. =.=….. ^,^….

NORMAL POV

Ah, lupa hapus papan tulis, padahal piket… " biar aku saja"

Duh… kamus ku ketinggalan. Mesti balik lagi deh… " biar aku saja"

HOI… SAKURA….. KO HOBI BANGET MENGERJAKAN TUGAS ORANG LAIN?

"Kenapa aku mengerjakan tugas orang lain sih?" Kata seorang cewek yang di ketahui bernama sakura …..

SAKURA POV

Kebiasaan ini sudah tertanam sejak kecil dan belum bisa hilang.

NORMAL POV

Oh, ya. Ngomong ngomong pak okamoto guru bahasa inggris, sudah pensiun lho…. Katanya, pengantinya akan datang hari ini lho…..

Kyaaaa… semoga saja keren….

ZRAAK….. pintu terbuka….. dan tampaklah seorang guru berambut biru dongker, bermata onyx memasuki kelas… " aku SASUKE UCHIHA mulai hari ini aku akan mengajar di kelas ini sebagai guru bahasa inggris kalian."

SAKURA POV

Pertemuan kali ini membuat ku teringat pada masa lalu yang hampir ku lupakan.

KYAAA…. SASUKE UCHIHA teman sekelas kakak yang ku pikir tidak akan pernah ku jumpai lagi… dulu dia sering kerumah tiap hari dan suka banget main suruh. Dialah orang yang membuat ku jadi " orang yang suka melakukan tugas orang lain." Kebalikan dari pangeran dalam dongeng… dia itu raja yang semena mena…. Padahal sejak mulai kuliah, dia tidak pernah ke rumah lagi…

NORMAL POV

Untuk mengetahui kemampuan bahasa inggris kalian akan ku bagikan lembar soal ini. Buat grup dan simpulkan bersama. Kumpulkan hasilnya selesai pelajaran. SALAH SATU dari kalian tolong bawakan ke ruang sastra ingris… " kata sasuke sensei sambil menatap lembut kearah sakura….

SAKURA POV

Lho? Ko rasanya beda dengan yang dulu? Oh, ya. Sudah 4 tahun kami tidak bertemu. Dia pun sudah menjadi " guru" jadi setidaknya dia tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi…

NORMAL POV

Permisi aku bawa lembar tugas tadi. " Kata sakura"

"LAMBAN! LAMA SEKALI" padahal dulu sudah ku ajari. Lupa ya? Haduh… sia- sia dech?

DEG! Hm.. anu… permisi… " kata sakura"

TUNGGU! Kata siapa kamu boleh pergi? Layani dulu tuan mu! Lagi pula tidak ada pacar yang menunggumu kan? Mulai sekarang kamu harus datang ke sini untuk membantu ku.

Kyaaaa … ternyata tidak sama sekali berubah…. " inner sakura"…

Kalau sudah selesai periksa buku catatan ini…. Kata sasuke.

SAKURA POV

Tunggu, apaan ini.! Jelas jelas itu bukan cara meminta tolong yang baik kan? Aku tidak mau melakukan tugas orang lain lagi. Aku bukan lagi seorang anak kecil yang mau di suruh suruh…..

NORMAL POV

Aku mau pulang! Tugas ku sudah selesai!

Belikan aku teh….

DEG.. kenapa tubuh ku bergerak sendiri ya?

BAGUS! Anak pintar! Ucap sasuke sambil mengelus kepala sakura.

SAKURA POV

Ah, ya. Dulu aku juga begini. Kepala ku di belai sebagai imbalanya. Mungkin dulu waktu SD aku mau di suruh suruh karena ingin di belai…

NORMAL POV

Sudah sma, tapi masih suka di belai begini. Kasihan. Ku beri imbalan lebih deh.. ucap sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura… 5 senti….. 4 senti….. 3senti…..

Syuut…. Tiba- tiba sasuke memasukkan permen ke mulut sakura…. " hiks, hiks, hiks," tangis inner sakura. Sasuke yang menyadari raut kecewa dari sakura. Langsung berkata " heh? Kok kelihatan menyesal gitu? Memangnya kamu berharap dapat apa SAKURA?" kata sasuke dengan penekanan di kata sakura….

Sakura sudah BLUSHING berat… hanya membatu di tempat.. dan innernya berkata " BENAR BENAR TIDAK BERUBAH!"

Ambilkan CD smart listening dari kotak perlengkapan mengajar, sekalian CD playernya.

Dengan gesit sakura langsung merlari mengambil barang tersebut.. namun tiba tiba dia berkata: " kok aku langsung nurut gni? Kalo gini terus aku bakal beneran menjadi pelayannya" jerit sakura dalam hati.

"LELET!" Tiba tiba sasuke mengagetkan sakura yang lagi termenung…

Melatih orang yang lambat juga penting dalam pendidikan… ucap sasuke sambil membalikkan badan sakura kearahnya, dan mempersempit jarak antara keduanya… 4senti….. 3 senti….

Gyuut… tiba tiba sasue mencubit pipi sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

" guru kurang ajar!" ucap sakura dalam hati.

SKIP TIME

Ah.. sakura. Hari ini kami ada urusan, bisa gantikan kami piket?

Iya, aku bisa ko.. " jawab sakura"

GRAB! "Maaf, tapi sakura sudah berjanji mau membantu pekerjaan ku.." kata sasuke.

" apaan tuh? Curang! Mentang mentang guru!

" this one's all mine… so, hand off, everyone" ucap sasuke dengan dinginnya.

" hah? Apaan tuh artinya? Listening ku payah…" ucap beberapa murid.

" cari artinya. Itu buat PR besok" ucap sasuke.

DI RUANG SASTRA INGGRIS

SAKURA POV

Bahasa inggris tadi artinya apa ya? Ku coba cari di kamus…

DEG! Hati ku deg degan.. melihat artinya…

"DIA MILIKKU! JADI MENYINGKIRLAH KALIAN SEMUA"

Itulah artinya dari kata sasuke sensei tadi.

Hah ? milikknya? Tak terasa wajah ku tiba tiba memanas…

Berikutnya ini! Tiba tiba sasuke mengejutkan sakura…

Ah… I,I,iya… dengan gesit sakura menyelesaikan tugasnya.

" selesai." Kata sakura…. " hm.. cepat juga" kata sasuke.

"Mau minta imbalan apa" ucap sasuke

EH?

Sudah ku bilang kan? Tidak enak kalo cuma di elus? Nah sakura mau minta imbalan apa?

" pasti mau iseng lagi?" ucap sakura dalam hati. " aku senang ko kalo kepalaku di elus.." ucap sakura.

"Huh dasar anak kecil" ucap sasuke.

Huh ! ya udh kalo gitu, aku minta "CIUM" kata sakura dengan penekanan kata cium… " memangnya bisa?" ucap sakura dalam hati..

CUP

SAKURA POV

Bohong! Mustahil kan? Barusan bibir kami bersentuhan? Sasuke sensei, benar benar menciumku.. bagaimana ini? Kalau berduaan seperti kemarin. Aku tidak bisa bicara seperti biasa lagi dengan sasuke sensei..

NORMAL POV

SAKURA…! Panggil seorang cewek yang di ketahui bernama Karin.

" kata anak anak cowok di kelas kita, sakura sering Bantu Bantu sasuke sensei ya?" kata Karin.

" BOLEH KU GANTIKAN?" kata Karin

"Repot kan kalo sakura mengerjakan semuanya ? makanya sesekali biar ku gantikan" kata Karin.

"Tidak papa ko. Aku sudah biasa. Lagian sasuke sensei itu galak.. agak susah untuk membantu dia , bisa bisa nanti malah capek" kata sakura panjang lebar.

" kok mati matian menolak bantuanku? JANGAN JANGAN KAMU MAU MEMONOPOLI SASUKE SENSEI YA?" ucap Karin sinis…

"HAHAHAHA! Karin, Karin. Bukan itu maksud ku. Tapi terserah kamu dech, Karin." Kata sakura.

RUANG SASTRA INGGRIS

" Pak guru! Aku capek Bantu pak guru terus,jadi ku minta bantuan murid lain untuk menggantikan ku." Kata sakura.

Hn, baiklah. Jawab sasuke singkat.

SAKURA POV

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hati ku sakit saat sasuke sensei menyetujui keputusan ku, kenapa dada ku terasa sesak? Ada apa dengan ku? Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada sasuke sensei? Ah… gk mungkin kan?

Kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi merasa terpuruk begini? Mungkin gara gara dengan seenaknya aku berfikir kalau bukan aku, tidak mungkun bisa. Ternyata, siapapun tidak masalah! Karena aku bukan orang yang special buat sensei. Apa Karin akan mendapat imbalan yang sama? Padahal , yang seharusnya ada di sisi pak guru itu aku.

NORMAL POV

Ruang sastra inggris.

Pak guru…..

"Benar benar deh anak ini… masak aku di Bantu anak seperti kamu?" kata sasuke dingin.

"Salah print melulu, menyepelekan periksa catatan, lambat menyiapkan materi. Percuma saja minta tolong sama orang yang tidak becus kerja! PULANG SANA!" kata sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat, hanya sweetdrop di tempat.

" aku tidak bisa lagi, aku ngak sanggup. Gantikan aku sakura" kata Karin memelas. Karin pun berlari keluar kelas. Dan tinggallah sakura dan sasuke.

" tadi ku beli sebelum ke sini" kata sakura sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus!

"Hn.. bagus pintar sekali" jawab sasuke dengan senyumnya.

SAKURA POV

Ah, iya. Bukan imbalan yang kuinginkan…

Tapi….. melihat senyumannyalah yang membuatku melakukan seluruh perintahnya…..

NORMAL POV

"Pak guru, maaf. Aku bohong waktu bilang capek Bantu pak guru. Biarpun bagi pak guru, siapapun bisa menggantikan ku, tapi aku, cuma mau sama pak guru. Jadi pelayan atau apapun boleh. Asal bisa terus bersama pak guru." Kata sakura panjang lebar.

"ANAK PINTAR! Kalo begitu kamu jadi milikku saja." Ucap sasuke lembut, sambil memeluk sakura.

Nah, sakura! Kamu mau minta imbalan apa? Kata sasuke sambil mengambil minuman yang di beli sakura tadi.

"KISS" ucap sakura lirih..

CUP! Sasuke mencium bibir sakura dengan lembut, dan sakura membalas ciuman tersebut.

"AISHITERU sakura" kata sasuke lembut.

"AISHITERU MO, Sasuke sensei". Kata sakura… dan mereka melanjutkan kemesraan mereka. Yang hanya mereka berdua yang tau..

END…. END….END…..

HUAAAA….. gaje banget….. hahahah….. maklum ini fic pertama saya…. Huwe….. # lebay….#

Sasu: ko w OOC banget sich di fanfic loe? Huh…

rika: gk papa kali chicken butt. Apa loe gk bosan dingin terus?

Sasu: apa loe bilang? Chicken butt? # nyiapin chidori#

rika: # lari- lari gaje sembunyi di belakang sakura#

Saku: sasuke- kun, gk boleh kyk gto ma author kita….

Sasu: ya udh… kalo gto…. Tapi w mau di review nih fanfic…

REVIEW YA MINNA…. ARIGATOU…. ,


End file.
